Scream
by DisturbedSaviour
Summary: Now known as Harry Potter, Hadrian Aydenn Jokoda Lafayette-Riddle came to Forks disguised as a human. But also known as the oldest vampire to live, when meeting Carlisle, what will occur? Will the man known as the MA.R.KER, decide to go back to the Volturi, marked by Loneliness, or will he decide to stay in Forks and try to find his mate 'Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Lafayette'
1. Chapter 1:I hate my life

First let me say I don't own Harry Potter. Second this is slash. I warned you! Hope you like it! This is my first proper Harry Potter x Twilight so it probably sucks. Anyway read it and please comment!

Scream

Chapter 1: I hate my life.

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. He had to move. Again. He was an old man. He just could not catch a break could he? Ok so maybe he didn't look old. Young age came with the package. And it didn't help that he was the first vampire either. This meant he was also the strongest. To a normal _**human **_he would look about 17 or 18. Curse human eyes. He was 20,000 years old for god sake! But of course he just could not catch a break.

Carlisle was in a happy mood. Alice had finally seen something about _**him**_. Sure, maybe he was obsessed with the man but it's not every day you get to live with the first vampire. It was a dream come true. Carlisle had me the man before but only once. Carlisle's eyes shined as he remembered the memory.

_With the clouds dark the Volturi attacked. Their pray stood still. In fright Carlisle was not sure but it was not likely. The man with very bright green eyes stared at his attackers. Then he sighed. Suddenly the world stood still. The man walked towards the Volturi and touched them. The Volturi unfroze. Their eyes wide with shock their mouths open in anguish._

"_Stop" That one word was all it took and the Volturi looked like little puppies in front of the man. Long black hair swished and bright green eyes shone. Then the man grinned._

"_Close your mouths you idiots. It's not like I'm here to kill you. Just here to say hello. Bit of a holiday a guess." The man said._

_Marcus grinned. That was definitely a surprise. The usually always unemotionally man actually showed a bit of an emotion._

"_Hey Harry. Long time no see. You decided to introduce yourself with a bit of kicking our ass uh?"_

"_Fuck yeah! Is it me or have you guys gotten weaker? Have you been lazing around? I'll fight you again in the castle just to make sure you guys don't need some extra training." Harry said grinning. _

_If it was possible, the entire clan of vampires turned about 6 shades paler. Carlisle wondered why. Training couldn't be that bad could it? He was __**so**_ _wrong._

Carlisle winced as he remembered the hell he had to go through those two months that Harry had been there. He never wanted to go through that again.

'Hope he arrives soon.' Carlisle thought.

Harry could definitely change people.

_**Hope ya liked it! Remember to comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2: good moments never last

First let me say I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Second this is slash maybe a threesome I don't know yet. Probably. Hope you like it! This is my first proper Harry Potter x Twilight so it probably sucks. Anyway read it and please comment!

Scream

Chapter 2: Good moments never last.

As Edward came in, he felt a different change of mood. Ok so he was no Jasper but the change in mood was pretty obvious.

"Ok, spill. What happened?" he asked.

"We found him." His adoptive sister, Alice, replied.

"Him?" Edward was confused.

"Yeah, you know the guy that Carlisle has been obsessed with since we came back from Chicago." Emmet replied helpfully.

Alice then stiffened. Her eyes went cloudy. She was having another vision. Edward crept into her mind to take a look at what she was 'seeing'. He didn't see anything. Alice was blocking him off.

"Sorry Edward. You can't see." Alice apologized.

"He's going to be here tomorrow. Seems he's coming to our school too. He got some awesome car! Damn." Everyone looked at Alice, shocked. It was very unusual for her to swear.

The guy must have been special. Carlisle smiled.

As Harry stepped out of the taxi, he gave the man the money and thanked the man. He then looked at his new home.

'Not bad.' He thought.

Harry walked in and immediately went to the cars catalogue. Hey, don't blame him. He loved his cars if he had nothing else to love. His eyes rested immediately on the Koenigsegg CCXR.

'Damn!' he thought. If you're wondering, yes he could afford it. Hey isn't his fault he was the richest man in the world. Like I said it came with the package of being older than 20,000.

Next he went to look at the school that he would be attending. Fork's high. It seemed decent enough. He wondered if the other vampires went there. Yes he knew they were there. He could smell them from miles away. It didn't really help that every single vampire's powers were also his. Like I said he was the first. All vampire powers came from him. After all, he made vampires, vampires made vampires that made vampires that made more vampires and so on. I'm pretty sure I said he was the strongest vampire out there. I meant it. Harry sighed as he thought about the different thing that could happen while he was at Forks. For the rest of that night he worked on blocking and locking every single one of his vampire abilities. Every single one. Including the speed and the strength. He would just look and act like a normal human until he really had to show what he was. But of course he was probably going to have to have a little talk with the vampires residing in Forks first. Preferably before he had to obliviate them. The night came and Harry stood still in the corners. It was his training for life. Since he didn't sleep, instead he took that time to stay still as a stone just to remind himself of who he was, what he was, and what he was to become. That night truly was not different as to all the others.


	3. Note!

Sorry if you thought this was a new update!

I just wanted to say that could you please say if you want the actual original copy of Nami chuu's school reunion! PM me if you want to be a staff of my community. It would help because I'm still new to FFN and I would like if you could help me put stories in my communities! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3:Have I said school sucks?

First let me say I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Second this is slash maybe a threesome I don't know yet. Probably. Hope you like it! This is my first proper Harry Potter x Twilight so it probably sucks. Anyway read it and please comment!

Scream

Chapter 3: Have I already said School sucks?

As Harry woke up, he groaned. School. The bane of his existence. He loved school. Please note the sarcasm. Harry stood up from the floor and went outside. His car was there. Hell yeah! Ok so maybe he was exaggerating, but damn that car was hot. Harry grinned. Perhaps school wouldn't be that bad after all. Wait forget that. Other vampires were there. Yep, this was not going to be a good day. He went back into his house and showered. Hey! So maybe he was a neat freak. Hey don't blame him! It was nice to keep neat okay? So maybe he didn't need to bath that much... Okay so he didn't need to bath at all, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. After he showered, he thanked whatever gods were out there that he went shopping before he came to this cramped place. Hey it is small! Compare it to New York!

He put on some tight leathered pants and a tight shirt that showed half his chest when he raised his arms. He then put on some mascara. Hey he looked to be perfect. Drop some pressure. It didn't help. He snapped some pictures and sent them through the laptop. Hey it's only to keep the fans happy. He was a model of perfection after all.

Edward stiffened as he noticed Alice's clouded eyes. She was seeing another vision. Again. He was getting annoyed now. Alice had been having constant visions about the boy and she still would not let him see whatever she was seeing.

Alice grinned. Yeah this was going to be a good day. She did have yet to know of the boy's name though. She was worried about Bella. What the boy was going to do to her was seriously disturbing. But she supposed Bella deserved it. Tricking Edward like that. Such a bitch. She shivered. That boy was scary when pissed off. She made a mental note of telling her family to stay on his good books.

The Cullen family made their way over to school excitedly. As they got out of their car, they froze. They heard the engine of a car that was new to the school come by. The car was going at a definite fast speed. As the car came in view, the Cullen's jaws dropped. Except Alice. She'd already seen it. Nevertheless the car was still amazing. The boy must have dough. A Koenigsegg CCXR. Damn. That car was breathtaking. But not as the man that came out of the car. If Edward could blush he would be as red as a tomato right now. Damn. Edward didn't even know he swung that way. But seriously, Edward would happily fuck the guy. Hey the boy/man was a vampire too. Carlisle told him. The boy looking around 17 – 18 walked towards them.

"Okay so let's get this completely strait. My name is Harry if you are wondering. You can obviously see that I'm a vampire. But I'll tell you this now. Do not mess with me. I'm more dangerous than all of the Volturi put together. I'm also older so don't even let it get to your mind that I'm younger than you. Anyways," he rolled the held the note of the anyways. "I hope we can get along. If you don't mind me asking how is Carlisle doing? You wouldn't mind if I came visit this afternoon would you?" He suddenly stopped. "That bitch! Hey Edward," How did he know Carlisle and Edward's name. " You wouldn't mind if you broke up with Bella right now would you?" Say what?! Okay Edward was really confused with the situation right now. The stranger (Harry) was telling him to break up with his lovely girlfriend! What the hell?!

"Um if you don't mind me asking, why the hell should I break up with her?" Edward argued.

"No? I'm sure Alice agrees with me, don't you Alice?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Absolutely, Harry!" Alice agreed.

Harry shone. Perhaps there would be a nice advantage in this situation. After all, everyone had to agree with the know seer. Not that he wasn't a seer either, he just wasn't known in the family. Harry suddenly froze.

He looked at Edward and sighed.

"Stop tryna lurk into my mind. You won't find anything in there anyway." He warned.

Edward's eyes widened. How had he been able to notice him trying to read his mind?

"Hey you guys, sorry to interrupt your fight but the bell's going to ring in 2 minutes." Alice informed.

"Thanks Alice" Harry and Edward thanked Alice. Alice smiled.

For Harry the morning was Okay. Not too much bother. Well not if you counted tons of fan girls a bother.

"Hey are you the Harry Potter?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, so?" Harry shrugged. The girls squealed. Really loudly too. Harry covered his ears too keep them safe. Can you guess why the hell he didn't like girls now?

Oh wait, here comes the problem of his day. Bella Swan. She was going to be a nuisance. Harry wondered if he should just go and hand her off to the Volturi now. He sighed. Bella Swan was really going to cause a problem. Too bad he hadn't seen what she was going to do to insult him though. Well that was unfortunately for her. For him, not so much. You know, he had the distinct impression that he was going to enjoy this.

"So you are that model whore, Harry Potter?" Bella said.

'Not bad,' Harry thought. Round one begin.

So what do you guys think? Should I make Bella insult harry in some way that really annoys him? Like his parents? I don't know. Please tell me your ideas. It really helps. Remember to give me your Ideas and don't forget to review! Tnx!


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Cullens

_Scream_

**Chapter 4: Hey! Meet the Family of the Cullens.**

"So you're that Model whore, Harry Potter?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call me a whore darling, but since you're so ugly and awfully unimportant, I suppose due to your jealousy of my beauty it's okay to call me a whore isn't it you hoe?"

Bella gaped at him and seethed. "Why you, you-"She was cut off.

"Bitch? Fucked up child? Girl, I'm sorry if your vocabulary of insults is lacking but could you at least _try_ to act as if you're intelligent after all it could be contagious." And with that, he walked off leaving a shocked Bella Swan behind.

Moving over to the Cullen's table he walked over to Rosalie.

"Hey, beautiful. Mind telling Carlisle that I'll be over at 5pm. Tell him it's Hadrian Aydenn Jokoda Lafayette. He'll understand."

When Rosalie and the rest of her family got home later that day, she went straight to Carlisle and told him 'Hadrian Aydenn Jokoda Lafayette' had said that he would be over by 5pm.

At first Carlisle just gaped at her and repeated the name.

"Are you completely and utterly sure that that was the name that was said?" Rosalie nodded, a bit shocked at her 'father's' behaviour.

"There is no way it could be him. No way... Right?" And since that, Carlisle had been anticipating the mysterious boy(?) visit. But then again, so had the rest of the Cullens, especially the one who just couldn't forget that_ scent._

Harry waited till it was around 4.56pm. And at that time he thought about how to get to the Cullens house. Should he drive or should he run there. He chose to run; after all, he hadn't done it in a while and was slightly looking forward to it.

"I wonder if I make it in less than 2 minutes." He wondered. He ended making it there in less than 1.

The doorbell rang and all the Cullens immediately stood up. Carlisle was first to get to the door. And as soon as he opened the door and saw who was behind it, he resumed his gaping. But at the boy's amused look, he snapped out of it and stared at him instead.

"It really is you isn't it Aydenn?" 'Aydenn looked at him coldly and answered.

"I go by the name _Harry Potter _now. And anyway, aren't you going to invite me in Carlisle? I want to meet your coven."

I know it super short but I will make it longer in the next chapter. And, I'm going to change the pairing to Harry/? Choices are Voldie, Severus or Demetri or your own choice. I'm really hung up on the Harry/Voldie pairing now. I hope you pick it. Also I need suggestions for the name of the fic. Well that's it for now! Reviews are appreciated and they make me upload faster! New chapter will be uploaded in 2 days!

Disturbed Saviour.


	6. Chapter 5: Things I'll rather forget

**Scream**

(A/N: I'm not really sure what to call Aydenn/Harry…I'll stick with boy.)

**Chapter 5: Things I'll rather forget.**

"It really is you isn't it Aydenn?" 'Aydenn' looked at him coldly and answered.

"I go by the name Harry Potter now. And anyway, aren't you going to invite me in Carlisle? I want to meet your coven."

"Of course! Come on in." Carlisle told him, opening the door wider to let the quite short vampire in. Leading him up to the sitting room where his whole family was, Carlisle couldn't help but still be slightly amazed by the fact that the man was actually there. Reaching his destination, he introduced his 'family'.

"This is my family, Esme my wife," he began gesturing at them each when he said their names. "Rosalie my daughter, Alice my other daughter, Jasper the eldest," At this, Emmett pouted, "Emmett, my other son and last but not least Edward." Harry looked around and smirked, slightly amused.

"Wow Carlisle, you caught the big fish. A seer, an empath and of course, a human for a singer. Right mind reader?" He laughed at their expressions. "I wonder how the Volturi haven't got their hands on them yet. Don't you?"

Jasper stared at the boy, slightly surprised at the fact that all he could feel from him was loneliness, and a faint happiness but Jasper thought that was only because he had met Carlisle.

Carlisle couldn't answer because truth to be told, he really didn't know. Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, he was being decked in the face. Shocked, he turned to Harry with an expression of 'what?' on his face. Frowning, Harry looked at him, seemingly slightly disappointed.

"The Carlisle that I knew would have been able to dodge that with no problem. Have you been slacking off, Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at him with an unknown expression on his face. Harry grinned evilly and believe me, he pulled of the shark look pretty well.

"You don't need training do you?" Carlisle was only able to laugh nervously while he racked his brain for a change of topic so that he wouldn't have to go through the hellish training program that he had been put through before.

"Why are you here Ay-Harry?" He asked instead of answering.

"I don't know. I've been messing around a bit. Travelling the world. The last place I went to was Japan. I met the Japanese people that taught me the elements, but I became bored and left before I could master blood bending. I can control it though." He shrugged. Ignoring the shocked faces of the Cullens, he sat down on a couch choosing to relax on it, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

"This feels warm, safe…..Like home." He whispered before opening his eyes, seemingly lonely. Carlisle looked at him, also saddened. He didn't know much about the past of the old vampire, but he could remember a little bit of the time that Harry had spent with the Volturi.

~_Flashback~_

_As the cloaked man with long hair, sat on Aro throne, Carlisle was sure that he very much resembled a duck with how much he was gaping. Aro looked over to the man and sighed._

"_Must you always sit on __**my**__ throne Aydenn?" He asked the man called Aydenn. Aydenn grinned and focused his green eyes on the vampire leader._

"_Of course I do. It's the most comfortable except for Marcus', but I want him to sit next to me and in the other chair can sit the new vampire that has joined you." _

_Aro looked at Carlisle and seemed as if he was deciding what to do. Finally, he came to his decision and chose to just ignore it all and walked to wherever(Carlisle did not know where) but not before he looked at Carlisle one more time, smiling his overly kind smile that looked way too fake. Caius looked very unwilling to give up his throne to Carlisle but it looked as if he had no other choice. But Carlisle did want to sit down on the throne and talk to the mysterious man. He seemed extremely lonely._

_~End of Flashback~_

Carlisle gave his children a warning look when they seemed as if they were about to ask what he meant. Thinking of something to say to break the silence, he could only come up with one thing to ask.

"How is your mate Harry?" He missed the flash of loneliness that passed Harry's green eyes.

"Oh, you mean Marvolo? Oh, I don't know. He disappeared for a while and I don't know where to. I suspect he'll appear when he feels like it." Carlisle frowned at the fake happiness that Harry showed. He had become used to reading Harry's/Aydenn's expressions and masks and he wasn't sure why he was using one right now. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what had really happened to the man known as Marvolo?

**Ok! That's it for now! So, what really happened to the man called Marvolo? I don't know so it would really help if you lot could give me your amazing Ideas since whatever you guys think is what I write on paper or Word. Review please!**


End file.
